Deceived
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Eli appears to be the perfect person for Imogen, but after they quickly marry, she slowly starts to see the real side of him. She fears that there's only one way out. three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi. ._. This is my first fanfic since my writing break that I took, so it might be a little rusty; my apologies in advance. It's going to be a three-shot, by the way. In this fanfic, everyone is in their early 20's. In this first chapter, it's going to jump ahead in time quite a bit; just a warning. You'll see why. ANYWAY, I missed you guys and I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Kbye. =]**

The entire court room watched her with spiteful eyes, waiting to see what wretched words would escape her mouth.

"Imogen Goldsworthy, where were you on the night of September 17th, exactly?" The lawyer questioned, stopping just a foot away from where she sat at the podium. Imogen wiped away her tears and looked the broad shouldered man in his eyes.

"I was home," she spoke quietly, her voice showing every hint of fear. His mouth curved into a smirk, and it was nowhere near friendly.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough," he said louder. "Where were you on the night of September 17th, around... say, 11 pm?"

"I said I was home!" Imogen retorted, her voice trembling. The lawyers patience was growing rapidly low, and what ever strategic game he had in mind was now replaced by a more straight forward, hard hitting question.

"Did you murder your husband, Mrs. Goldsworthy?"

_**1 year earlier **_

As Imogen and Bianca strolled the beach, boredom dawned on them quickly.

"I say we get out of here and get ready for girls night at casa' DeSousa," Bianca remarked, dusting the sand off of her bikini.

"We've only been here for barely an hour, though," Imogen argued, her eyes wandering away from Bianca.

"I'm bored shitless," Bianca responded, staring out into the ocean blue water. "And I don't even see any hot guys."

"Life isn't about hot guys, Bianca. Just relax and enjoy the atmosphere," Imogen sighed, plopping down on the white sand. Bianca stared down at Imogen and noticed that her eyes were fixed on something that she was eagerly trying to concentrate on. Curiosity stricken, she turned her head in that direction and laughed.

"So much for _life isn't about hot guys_ you little creeper!" Bianca teased, settling down beside her best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Imogen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You're totally checking out that guy with the black hair," Bianca said, poking her lips out. Imogen rolled her eyes.

"You're _so_ elaborate," Imogen said sarcastically, giving the guy a quick glance. Bianca averted her eyes back to him and looked him over.

Tannish skin with a remarkably fit chest, black, shaggy hair that ended just below his ears, and she could barely make out his green eyes that shown brightly in the sunlight.

As he was chatting casually with his friend, he happened to steal a quick peek in their direction. Bianca gasped at the gesture.

"Well, the beach just got 10 times more interesting!" Bianca said animatedly, causing Imogen to glare at her.

"What are you babbling about now?" Imogen sighed, once again tearing her eyes away from the guy who seemed to continuously grasp her attention.

"I think black haired cutie is checking you out as well," Bianca said, winking seductively.

"You're crazy," Imogen responded, trying her hardest to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

"No, _you _are if you don't walk your bony ass over there and introduce yourself!" Bianca encouraged, slapping Imogen's thigh.

"I'm doing no such thing," Imogen declared, putting on her black shades and resting her head against her folded beach towel. Bianca bit her bottom lip at the thought she was formulating.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I walked over there and introduced _myself,_" she taunted. Imogen ripped off her sunglasses and glared deviously.

"You wouldn't," she dared. Bianca laughed hysterically and stood up, walking quickly in the direction of the two boys.

"Bianca!" Imogen screamed, hurriedly following after her. She caught up with her just as Bianca stopped in front of the guys. Both of them averted their attention toward the girls, smirking instantly.

"Hi, I'm Bianca," Bianca said, flashing her pearly white teeth to the guys.

"I'm Adam," the brown haired boy responded, shaking Bianca's hand.

"And I'm Eli," the black haired cutie spoke, smiling in response. Imogen tugged at her bottom lip, too lost in her thoughts to think of anything to say. Eli looked her over and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"What's your name?" he asked. Bianca looked over at her best friend and nudged her, bringing her back to life.

"Oh, uh, I'm Imogen," she responded, laughing shyly.

"Imogen... that's a pretty name," Eli complimented.

"Thanks," Imogen breathed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. They stared at each other for quite a bit, timid smiles playing on both of their faces.

"So, Adam, whaddaya say we walk the shore a bit and... catch some seashells?" Bianca asked, those words being the first to come to mind. Imogen knew what she was trying to do though; she wanted to give Eli and her some time alone.

"Sure. I'm game," Adam said, starting off toward the shore line. Bianca gave Imogen a knowing smile before scattering off with her new friend.

A thick, awkward silence stood between the two.

"So," they both said simultaneously, laughing quietly afterward.

"You first," Eli chuckled.

"I was just going to ask why I've never seen you around before," Imogen responded.

"I've actually been living in the States for the past two years. I just returned to Canada about a week ago, and I'm catching up with my old bud, Adam. Time has really flew by," Eli said, looking down at Imogen.

"The States? That's so cool; what state did you live in?" Imogen asked excitedly.

"Michigan. Ypsilanti, Michigan. It had the best climate that I'd ever been in; perfectly warm during the Summer, and perfectly cold during the Winter," Eli responded, walking absentmindedly along the shore. Imogen followed after him, eager to ask more questions.

"What made you come back, if you don't mind my asking?" she questioned. Eli shrugged and looked at his feet, stuffing his hands into his swim trunk pockets.

"I was lonely, to be honest," He said, laughing at himself internally.

"Lonely?" Imogen asked. Eli nodded. "What, no gorgeous girlfriend to keep you company through the long Winter nights?"

"Sadly, no. I wish though," Eli admitted. Imogen instantly felt stupid for her words.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just weird, ya know. It just seems that a guy like you probably had all of the girls all over him," Imogen said, her cheeks burning hot. Eli chuckled and looked over at Imogen.

"Don't get me wrong, I went on dates. But... there was no one there that seemed to be the one for me. I always figured that you shouldn't get into a relationship with someone unless you could see yourself marrying them in the future."

Imogen's mouth gaped in awe at his words, and it instantly made him a hundred times more attractive in her mind; if that was even possible.

"I like the way you think," Imogen said, smiling warmly up at him. Eli cocked his bangs to the side and folded his arms playfully.

"So, _a guy like me_? Exactly what kind of guy do I come off as to you?" Eli asked, smiling at her questionably. Imogen bit her bottom lip and avoided his eyes, knowing her nervousness would be terribly obvious.

"Oh... um, just a Casanova. You're really attractive, and you know the perfect things to say. I mean, that's a good thing by the way. Be-because I wouldn't want you to think that you come off as a _bad _guy to me, because you don't! I mean-

"You talk a lot when you're nervous, don't you?" Eli interrupted, holding in his laughter. Imogen stuck her tongue out and laughed, taking a deep breath.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked through squinted eyes.

"Just a bit," Eli said between chuckles. "I don't mean to make you nervous."

Imogen shook her head and sighed, looking up at him with serene eyes. "Don't worry. It's a good kind of nervous."

All Eli could do was smile to keep from kissing that beautiful stranger then and there.

…

"We're going on a date," Imogen said, bringing the popcorn to the bed where Bianca lay with her laptop on her stomach.

"Am I the perfect matchmaker _or _am I the perfect matchmaker?" Bianca asked, smiling to herself. Imogen grabbed a handful of popcorn and plopped down on the bed.

"You are, you are," Imogen agreed, flipping through channels. "He's just so cute and funny and adorable! And smart. Bianca he's just so..."

"Perfect?" Bianca finished, logging onto her twitter account. Imogen smiled warmly and stopped at a horror movie on FX.

"I wouldn't say that..." Imogen said, the same smile still playing at her lips.

"But you're thinking it," Bianca retorted.

"I just don't want to label him as _perfect _until I get to know him better," Imogen said, thinking of her past relationships. She always ended up dating some douche bag, or some conceited jock that was barely around. She thought she would've learned by now, since she was well out of high school.

"By get to know him better, do you mean get to his know his bed, or...?" Bianca asked, giggling at her supposed joke. Imogen slapped her arm and threw a popcorn kernel at her.

"No! I'm not like you, Bee," Imogen said, smirking. Bianca gasped lightly and threw a handful of popcorn back at Imogen.

"Excuse you dork but I don't fuck on the first date!" Bianca retorted. "It's usually the second or third."

"Like that makes much of a difference," Imogen laughed, picking the popcorn out of her hair. "But like I was saying, I'm excited for this date. He seems... different."

…

_**A few days later**_

Imogen stood in the mirror, turning her body to many different angles to analyze the dress she had settled with. It was a short, black, skin tight dress with only one strap holding it up; it was Bianca's, of course. She jumped a bit when her phone buzzed on the dresser beside her, signaling Eli's name on the screen. She quickly grabbed it and put it to her ear, anxious to see what he wanted.

"Hello?" she asked, almost instantly.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Eli asked, his voice low and full of angst.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Imogen said, mentally cursing at how cheesy it sounded being said aloud. Eli chuckled at her comment and the door bell sounded off. Imogen narrowed her eyes and trotted downstairs, opening the door to see Eli's smiling face. She smirked and put her hands on her tiny hips.

"What if I would have said that I _wasn't_ ready?" she questioned.

"Then I guess we'd be going on a date with half of your hair straight, and the other half frizzy then, wouldn't we?" he joked. Imogen blushed and giggled softly, grabbing her pocket purse from the coat rack.

"After you," Eli said, stepping to the side to clear the doorway for Imogen to walk out. She stepped out in her black heels, praying that she wouldn't fall flat on her face. When she felt Eli's warm arm wrap around her shoulder, she turned to him instinctively.

"You look gorgeous. I just thought I'd let you know," he breathed, taking in her appearance. She blushed once again, being sure that he would notice.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," Imogen winked, checking out Eli's attire. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt with long khaki shorts and a guitar pick necklace around his neck. She honestly felt a little over dressed, but she was relieved when Eli had told her how pretty she'd looked.

"So, do you drink?" Eli asked, opening Imogen's car door for her. She narrowed her eyes a bit as she relaxed against the seat, watching as Eli plopped down in the drivers seat beside her.

"Uh... not really. Why?" she asked, hoping that Eli had not chosen to take her to some type of bar for their first date.

"Just wondering," he chuckled, pulling out of her driveway. "I'll just make sure to steer clear of the bar while we're there."

"There...?" Imogen asked, demanding more information of where they were going.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm taking you to this new Nightclub downtown. You like to dance, right?" he asked. Imogen smiled and nodded, thinking of her past adventures at clubs. She was always either with Bianca, or roaming around lifelessly, drunk off her ass. She'd given up on drinking after finding herself mysteriously waking up next to a drug dealer.

"I like clubs," is all Imogen could manage to say.

As they pulled up to the booming night club, all Imogen could think about was the possibility of embarrassing herself in front of Eli. They exited the car and walked toward the front entrance, watching as the bodyguards let people into their club.

"I don't have my ID," Imogen said, beginning to panic as she noticed all the guests flashing their ID's to the guys. Eli smirked and wrapped his arm around Imogen's shoulder.

"Baby, you won't need your ID. Believe me," he said as they got closer to the entrance. Imogen was clueless as to what he could mean, but as long as she didn't risk embarrassment in front of not only Eli, but hundreds of other strangers, she didn't care. They stopped in front of the guards and they peered down at the two with daggered eyes.

"ID's?" the guy asked, his voice deeper than an engine motor. Imogen bit her lip and looked up at Eli for a rescue. Eli unwrapped his arm from around Imogen and inched up, whispering something into the mans ear. The mans expression changed from hard to satisfied just as Eli had regained his composure beside Imogen.

"Have fun," the guard said before letting them through. As they walked into the mixture of strobe and electric lights, Imogen turned around to see the guard staring after them.

"What did you say to him?" Imogen asked, lacing her arm through Eli's. Eli's smirk never left his face as he struggled to see Imogen clearly through the darkened room.

"Oh, nothing. I just told him that if he didn't let us through, I wouldn't be able to enjoy my first date with such a beautiful girl," he remarked. Imogen was thankful for the poor lighting so that he couldn't see the intense blush plastered on her face.

"Let's enjoy this date then!" Imogen shouted over the music, grabbing at Eli's hand. She guided him to the dance floor, letting the hard hip-hop music jolt her adrenaline.

As her and Eli began to grind and grope each other, she realized one thing. This guy had just proved to be her definition of _perfection._

…

_**Weeks later**_

A steady, romantic relationship full of new adventure. That's the best way Imogen could describe her relationship with Eli. He had asked her to be his girlfriend after their third date to Wonderland, and she was beyond excited to label him as her boyfriend.

He opened up so many new opportunity's in her life that she thought she'd never venture into before she met him. From the places he took her, to the food he'd make her try, small things like that slowly began to open up a new Imogen, one that she was satisfied with.

"I never see you anymore," Bianca remarked as she talked on the phone with Imogen during her lunch break. Imogen laughed quietly and looked over at Eli as they drove the short distance to a restaurant.

"Oh boohoo, I'll see you tonight, remember?" Imogen replied. Bianca rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, frowning.

"Alright. It's time for me to go back to work, but I'll see you tonight. Bye," Bianca said before closing her phone. Imogen sighed and looked over at Eli.

"I miss her," she said as they pulled up to Red Lobster. Eli kept quiet, but showed a look of understanding. "It's just like... if she feels like I haven't been spending a lot of time with her, I should make an attempt to change it?"

"You have to admit, she hasn't really made an effort to hang out with you either," Eli responded calmly. Imogen took in his words and nodded, relaxing in her seat.

"But-

"It's just, it takes two to tango. That's all I'm saying," Eli interrupted, smiling quickly afterward.

"You're right. She honestly can't get mad at me for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend. Just because she can't keep one to save her life..." Imogen trailed off, cursing herself mentally. She never found joy in bad mouthing others, especially her best friend.

"Exactly," Eli agreed, opening his door. He walked over to Imogen's door and opened it, taking her soft hand in his. She stood up and closed the door, turning to him. He swooped down and captured her lips in his, kissing her slowly. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away.

"You never fail to take my breath away, Mr. Goldsworthy," Imogen breathed, looking into his deep, emerald eyes. With that, they walked into the restaurant, leaving their conversation of Bianca in the past.

…

_**7 months later**_

Imogen had spent the entire morning notifying her closest friends and family members to come to her apartment that afternoon. She had a huge announcement, and she was ecstatic to be able to finally tell the ones she loved.

After Bianca, Clare, Drew, and Adam, along with Imogen's mother and father, were seated in Imogen's kitchen, it was time to lay it out on them. Eli clutched Imogen's hand, and Bianca already knew what she was about to hear.

"Okay everyone, I gathered you all here today to let you know... that me and Eli are getting married!" Imogen shrieked, the happiest smile playing at her lips. The looks on everyone's faces were the exact opposite of what Imogen was hoping for.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Bianca said quietly. Imogen frowned up at Eli, her heart beating rapidly. There was an awkward silence before Eli finally spoke up.

"I love Imogen, and she loves me. This is a very happy moment for us." His words warmed Imogen, but the cold stares from her friends and family made the feeling disappear instantly.

"You've known him for barely a year... and you're already planning marriage? Dear, do you not understand what _marriage _is?" her mother, Anna, pronounced.

"Yes mom, I am aware what _marriage_ is!" Imogen snapped, releasing her hand from Eli. "Who cares if we didn't spend our lives knowing each other! There is nothing in the book that says you have to know someone for a certain amount of time to get married!"

"I've only met this dude like... once," Drew said, popping a piece of bubble gum into his mouth. Imogen scowled at him and Bianca stood up, walking directly in front of Imogen.

"Imogen, you have to listen to _me_. Eli seems like a great person. Heck, I even set you guys up... but marrying him is a big deal. You might want to reconsider this," Bianca said quietly, although her words were heard by everyone.

"Reconsider my happiness? I don't think so," Imogen said. She brushed her hand against Eli's and he quickly intertwined them.

"I think you should all fuck off and let them be happy," Adam chimed in, standing beside Eli. Imogen smiled to herself, realizing that at least one of her friends supported her decision.

"We're not going to be able to stop you from doing what you want to do-" Imogen's father began, but he was quickly cut off.

"Exactly! You can't. So don't even try. I'm marrying Eli, whether _any _of you like it or not."

…

_**present day**_

Imogen swallowed the lump in her throat and looked out at the angry faces. She looked back up at the lawyer and shook her head.  
"No," she answered quietly.

"You made a vow to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!" the lawyer, Jeff Harrison, scolded.

"I _am_ telling the truth! I didn't touch him!" Imogen cried. And she was. She didn't physically commit the murder herself, but she wasn't as innocent as she portrayed herself to be.

"So you're telling me that you didn't stick that ax in the back of Elijah Goldsworthy's head behind the bar that night?" he screamed, a slide of Eli's head wound appearing on the projection screen. Imogen grimaced at the scene, along with the wails of a few in the court room.

"I wasn't there. I was home," Imogen responded, her voice breaking.

"Then you had someone _else _do it. The evidence shows that you're connected to this murder in some shape or form, and I'm not going to let you off until you confess," he threatened, turning the slide off. Imogen stayed quiet, the expression on her face showing every bit of guilt it held. Harrison smirked in response.

"Did you have someone else murder your husband for you, Mrs. Goldsworthy?" he asked, dragging out her name. Imogen bit her lip to refrain from crying out and cleared her throat, looking the burly man in his eyes.

"I-I..." she began, at loss for words to say. She was guilty, nonetheless.

"Now why would would you do it?" he interrupted, pacing the room. "He was such a... kind man. He had a big heart, no? You guys were in love, as many people would say. What tempted you to take his life?"

Imogen clenched her jaw as more tears welled up in her eyes. How dare he? How dare he stand there like a bastard and try tell _her _about the man whom she knew better than anyone else?

"Was it for the money? Were you plotting his death since the first day you met him? Was it all an act?"

"Objection!" Imogen's lawyer shouted.

"Sustained," the judge agreed. Harrison chuckled and came up with a new approach.

"We just want to know what tempted you to wish death on this man who loved you so much," he remarked, fake sympathy lurking from his words.

"You didn't _know _him!" Imogen snapped, agony being heard loud and clear through her. "You had _no_ idea what kind of man he was!"

The court room was as silent as death. A grin plastered Harrison's face, and he placed a hand on either side of the podium, hovering above Imogen.

"How about you let us _know _what kind of a man Elijah Goldsworthy _truly_ was."

**Author's Note: Okay. ._. dinfingismonfgnigg alright so, what did you guys think? Please review to let me know if I should continue this three-shot. Next chapter is going to explain the reasoning behind the murder, so uh... yeah, review. ;) lol ok bye guise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter of Deceived. :) Well, here's the 2nd chapter! Here, you'll start to see when the relationship took a turn for the worse. **

_-3 weeks after the wedding-_

Imogen unpacked the last box, feeling satisfied with the space around her. The new apartment that her and Eli had moved into was now unpacked, and ready to be lived in. It was located downtown, neighboring some of the greatest exhibits that Toronto had to offer. Eli walked behind Imogen and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to blush.

"I love this place," Imogen whispered as they stood out on the silver balcony. The view from the third story was luxurious, and Imogen couldn't wait to get a lawn chair out there. She pictured herself lounging out, letting the breeze whip through her hair... getting away from the world.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Eli asked, pecking her bare shoulder.

"I can't wait to have a welcome home party," Imogen whispered, a smile lingering on her face. Eli laughed sarcastically and scoffed.

"_Welcome home party?_" he asked, dragging out the words as if they were disgusting. Imogen turned toward Eli and nodded, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah. We could invite everyone over and-

"No. Nuh-uh," Eli said, laughing dryly. "Those people aren't coming anywhere near my house."

"Why not?" Imogen asked confusedly. Eli narrowed his eyes at her and caressed her cheek.

"You saw how they were acting at the wedding. As if they didn't want to be there. They're bad company," Eli told her, his voice low and calm.

"But Eli, they're my family," Imogen argued back. Eli sighed heavily. He didn't know what he had to say to get her to understand what he was saying, but he had to try. He took her hand and led her into the house, seating themselves on the cushioned couch.

"Imogen...baby, listen. We can surely have a better _home welcoming _together; way better than any company they'd have to offer. Let's just... drop the subject," Eli said, silencing her upcoming response with a tender, delicious kiss. So she did. She dropped the subject, but the whole situation bothered her. How was she going to maintain a healthy relationship with them, if her husband objected to any thought that had to do with them?

"I love you," he whispered, breaking away from the kiss. Imogen smiled warmly and cupped his face.

"I love you too," she whispered back. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. His smile... his lips... they could make her darkest thoughts fade in a matter of seconds. That's what she loved about him. Well, at least, that's what she thought.

…

Just because they were married, the nights of partying at the club didn't stop. As they strolled up to the front doors, Eli greeted the bodyguard with a knowing smirk. Imogen despised the abnormally large bodyguard, and she couldn't bring herself to figure out why.

The man let them through without a word more. Imogen clung to Eli's arm and smiled at the familiar strobe lights that electrified the club.

"Buy me a drink?" Imogen shouted over the music. That was always their usual plan. As soon as they'd get there, he'd buy her a different type of drink and that's how the eventful night would start.

"Anything for the Mrs," Eli responded, guiding her over to the bar. He slammed his hand down on the bar, bringing the drunken bartenders attention to the two. "One Vodka Martini, please?"

The guy, Jay Hoggart, mumbled incoherent words and turned around, grabbing a glass and the strong liquor. Eli cleared his throat as the Jay poured, latching onto Imogen's hand.

"Sweetheart, could you go give this to the bodyguard? I forgot to do it myself," Eli said, handing a few twenties to her. He was truthfully trying to get her away for a few minutes, so that he could proceed with his mission.

Imogen stared down at the money in his hand and narrowed her eyes. "Why so much? I thought we got into this club for free?"

"No, this is for... something else. Just, go give it to him, please. Tell him it's from me," Eli exclaimed, shoving the money at her lightly. "He'll know exactly what it's for."

Imogen huffed and walked off. The bartender handed him the drink, and Eli quickly pulled some pills out of his pocket. Jay frowned.

"Those roofies?" he asked. Eli looked up at him precociously before nodding. He crushed them between his fingers, sprinkling them into the Martini.

"Compliments of bodyguard Eric," Eli responded.

"Why are you giving them to your girl?" Jay asked, his eyes wide with worry. Eli looked up at the guy again, grabbing a straw from a cup.

"She's going to need it," Eli declared, leaving it at that. He stirred the powder into the drink with the straw, being sure to hide any trace of it. Jay was still curious, but he noticed Imogen walking up. Eli quickly trashed the straw and turned around, handing the drink to her. Imogen smiled and took the glass, plopping down on the stool beside Eli.

"You're not going to drink anything?" Imogen asked surprisingly. Eli shook his head and smirked, anticipating the moment when her lips would touch that glass. She shrugged and took a sip as Jay's eyes never left her. She caught him staring and drew away from her drink, narrowing her eyes.

"...yes?" Imogen asked innocently.

"Oh, uh..." he said, staring at Eli. Eli gripped the bar table, staring at him with threatening eyes. The poor guy was just a shameless bystander, completely oblivious to the events projecting ahead of him.

"I'll fix you another drink," he said quickly, turning away from the two.

"Trying to get me drunk, now are we?" Imogen laughed. It was just a harmless joke, but she noticed how tense the comment made him. He turned back to her with a full Martini, smiling nervously.

"You just look thirsty," he said, the words escaping his mouth without a proper thought.

"Okay then? Thanks," Imogen said, pushing the other glass toward her. She continued to drink from the glass, watching as Eli stared at her with desirable eyes.

"Are we gonna dance or what?" Imogen asked, setting her half empty glass on the tiled counter. Eli smirked and grabbed her hand, leading her out to the dance floor. She turned around, facing her back to his chest. He began to grind against her as she backed into him, lacing her arms around his neck.

He felt her up, pulling her closer to him. He buried his head in her neck and kissed it, groaning at the rapid heartbeat that he felt. Why were the drugs taking so long to kick in?  
"Let's get out of here," Eli mumbled in her ear. Imogen gripped her stomach as it began to squeeze at her insides.

"Why?" she asked lazily. Her mind began to run slowly, everything coming out as a blur. She turned around to face Eli so that she could grip his shoulders for support.

"I have something for you," Eli said, staring into her eyes. He noticed the foggy glint inside of them, and he couldn't help but smile.

"O-okay. I'm feeling kind of sick anyway," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. Eli led her to the VIP area, nodding to the bodyguards dressed in black who guarded the doors. Eli muttered some words that Imogen couldn't exactly make out, and the guards opened the doors. They let them by and closed off the area, canceling out majority of the loud music.

Imogen's vision was blurring, and she could barely register the black and red room that they were in.

"What are we doing in here?" Imogen asked, leaning into Eli.

"Imogen, there's someone I want you meet," Eli told her, guiding her over to two men dressed in tailored suits. She swallowed and rubbed her eyes again, hoping to clear her dazed vision.

"Who are these guys?" Imogen asked weakly. A tall, Hispanic man with a dark mustache, and a shorter, Caucasian man with dirty blonde hair stood before her with nasty grins on their faces. Imogen had begun to feel self conscious in her tight black shorts, and red half shirt.

"This is Fernando, and this is Kyle. They're going to take _good _care of you tonight," Eli remarked, walking Imogen over to the bed. She squinted her eyes and looked up at him, barely being able to make out his black hair; she feared she was slowly going blind.

"Whaa? E-Eli. Eli, what's going on? I feel horrible," Imogen moaned, breathing heavily. She felt so light headed, and she started to worry that it was from that drink she'd had earlier. Eli knelt in front of her and pressed his lips to hers, caressing her neck with his hand. He pulled away slowly and frowned at how miserable she looked. He spread her across the bed, watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Just relax. It'll all be over soon," he whispered, pressing one last kiss to her temple. Eli then turned to the finely dressed men and cleared his throat.

"Remember two things," he began, looking at them sternly. "That's my wife, so you better not get ahead of yourselves. And number two, I want my money in full by the end of the night."

Fernando scoffed and laughed sarcastically. "Money? You already _got _your money, pal. You promised us _her _body ever since the first day you started comin' here. You already know why you've been gettin' in free, gettin' the best hook-ups, all the luxuries... don't play dumb." Eli's nose twitched, indicating that he was getting angry.

"I was _promised _some money for this. That's my _wife _over there," he said through gritted teeth. The two gentlemen chuckled and stared at Eli as if he were the most hysterical man on the planet.

"I don't know who you've been talkin' to bud, but you've got the whole transaction _all_ wrong. We have a little fun with the brunette over there, and your debt to this facility is paid. Now, we could rip you off a little cash... but you'd have to find _another_ way to pay us back. It's your choice," Kyle threatened, poking a cigar into his mouth. Eli turned around and stared at Imogen, which of whom had passed out only moments earlier. He cursed himself mentally and turned back to the men, nodding.

"Do with her what you will," he said. The two men snickered and patted his back.

"Good choice," Fernando said, walking Eli to the door. Eli honestly didn't like the thought of having these bastards do God knows what to his wife, but if it meant paying off this enormous debt, it was totally worth it. It's not like she'd remember...

"See you soon," Eli said, taking one last glance at Imogen's unresponsive body.

…

Imogen awoke the next morning in her bed, a groggy feeling easing its way throughout her body. She could honestly say that she was in pain. It took every fiber of her being to sit up, feeling the extreme migraine dawning over her body. She couldn't remember how she ended up in the bed, or when even when she'd gotten home that night; everything was a blur.

"Eli?" she asked, her voice low and filled with fear. She didn't see him in the room, and her body was too weak to even get out of bed. She called his name a little louder, and he appeared in the doorway of the bedroom seconds later. He smiled widely and stepped into the room.

"Goooooodmorning, baby. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up," he said playfully, but he was honestly relieved when he saw that she _had_ woken up.

"Morning," she whispered, touching her head lightly. "I don't feel very well. What... what happened last night?" Eli looked at Imogen, his mouth going dry. He forced a smile upon his face and walked over to the bed, sitting at the edge.

"We got _hammered_," he lied. "I had... Adam, yeah, Adam, he uh... he brought us home last night. We just fell into bed and, uh. Yeah."

"Adam took us home? I didn't remember him being at the club last night... I don't remember _anything_," Imogen said, whispering the last part. She closed her eyes, eagerly trying to remember the events from last night. Even when she had been drunker than a squirrel, she at least remembered _some _stuff.

"I-I called him," Eli said, nodding. "_I_ obviously couldn't get us home, so we needed a designated driver. It's no big deal, Imogen. We had fun. Let me get you some medicine for that headache."

"Okay," Imogen breathed, watching as Eli fled the room. She trusted him, so she refrained from asking anymore questions. She still couldn't shake the thought that there was something that he was hiding from her.

…

**A week later**

Eli was a liar. Imogen could feel it every time he spoke to her. She knew that Adam hadn't picked them up that night at the club; he slipped out and confirmed it himself. She knew something happened that night, though. She felt herself slipping away from him each and every day, and it hurt her to realize it.

It was unusual for her to stand up and almost fall from the excruciating feeling that she felt in her legs. For a lack of better words, she felt as if she had been fucked senseless... it truly scared her.

She walked into the bathroom, watching Eli spray on his cologne. It was around 9 pm, and Eli was heading out to the club soon. Imogen folded her arms and peered at him through the mirror. He noticed her glare and turned to face her.

"What's your deal?" he asked. Imogen didn't respond, she just glared harder. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Eli attempted to brush past her. She pushed him back in his original spot, slamming the bathroom door.

"The hell is your problem?" he shouted.

"You!" she shouted, her voice high and scratchy. He narrowed his eyes, demanding an explanation. "You lied to me!"

"About _what_?" he yelled back. He was already getting fed up with her sudden snappiness.

"About Adam picking us up from the club that night. If he didn't take us home, who did? Huh? We were both obviously so _hammered, _right? _You _couldn't have taken us home, _right?_" she screamed, her tone completely sarcastic and full of spite. Tonight was the night that she'd know the truth, and she felt it. Eli's face softened up a bit, but immediately returned to its hard glare.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted, brushing past her forcefully. She grabbed his arm again, using all of her force to slam him into the wall beside him. He stumbled back a bit, and looked at her with devilish eyes.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" he screamed, backhanding her across her face. She fell to the floor, holding her hand to her swollen eye. She whimpered loudly, returning her gaze on Eli.

"I just want to know the truth!" she cried. It was if Eli had stepped out of his body, and there was only one thing currently on his mind. He stooped down and picked her up by her arms, slamming her down into the bathtub.

He was sure that her cries could be heard from everyone in the apartment building, so he put his hand over her mouth, using his fist to strike her hard enough to knock her out.

…

Imogen blinked repeatedly as she slowly came back to consciousness, her vision clearing out. Her back was cold, pressing down into the tile of the bathtub. She gripped the walls of the tub, sliding up. Her head was pounding, and blood dripped into her lap; her lip was busted.

Unlike the incident at the club, Imogen remembered exactly what had happened. Eli attacked her. She started to cry at the thought, her headache growing worse. She was just so _angry._ How could he hurt her like that? There were so many thoughts swarming through her head, and she knew that there was one place that she had to be; the club.

…

Imogen walked up to the front entrance, dressed in a long coat, some sunglasses, and a dressy hat. She didn't want anyone to see the numerous cuts and bruises that decorated her body. The bodyguard stared down at the tiny woman and frowned.

"I.D please?" he asked. She whipped it out, showing that her name was _Imogen Goldsworthy_; the man recognized her name all too well. He let her in without a word more. Imogen walked over to the bar, taking a seat on the stool. There was no one else around except for the bartender, so she took off her hat and glasses.

Jay turned around and noticed her dark, black eye, her busted lip, and a few other cuts that covered her face. He cringed and turned away quickly; he recognized her from the nights earlier. Imogen noticed him behind the counter and signaled for his service.

"Can I have a Vodka Martini, please?" she asked lazily, her eyes puffy with tears.

"What, no roofies this time?" Jay asked, and he instantly regretted his words. Imogen's eyes widened as she stared at him with confusion.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly. Jay had a habit of talking without thinking clearly, and he knew that he'd screwed up big time.

"Nothing," he said quickly, fixing her drink. Imogen put the pieces together. The forgetful memory, the dizzy flashbacks; it _had _to be roofies related.

"You son of a bitch!" she hollered, causing him to turn around and drop the drink out of shock. "You poisoned me! Just wait until the cops hear about this!" More people turned to stare at the outburst, and Jay panicked.

"N-no. No no no no, it wasn't me! I swear!" he told her, hovering above her at the counter to keep his voice low. Imogen had fresh tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Then who? Who else could have done it?" she demanded, her mind hazy at the fact that she was _actually _intoxicated with roofies. Jay hesitated, but he knew he had to get himself out of the interrogation chair. He swallowed and looked at her with serious eyes.

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you this," he began, taking a deep breath. Imogen sniffed, her hands shaking lightly. "It was your husband."

Imogen shot up from the bar stool, more tears streaming down her face. "How dare you? He'd _never _do something like that to me!"

"Who did that to your face?" Jay retorted. Imogen was taken back. She fidgeted with her sunglasses and breathed out shallow breaths.

"I got into a fight," she said lowly. She shook her head and looked around the club in search for Eli.

"Listen, I don't know why he did it, but when you left to pay that bodyguard, he spiked your drink with it. Then you guys left and he took you into that VIP room over there," Jay said, pointing over to a red door with two bodyguards protecting it. VIP Room? What could have possibly happened in there?

"Do you know what happened in there?" Imogen asked, even though she didn't entirely believe him. He shook his head sadly.

"But you could ask _him_?" Jay said, pointing off into another direction. And that's when Imogen spotted him, dancing off in a distance with another woman. Her husband.

**Author's Note: So this was the chapter when you saw basically the climax that lead to what's going to happen in the next, and also the LAST chapter. Reviews please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Deceived, and I'm glad that you guys liked it. :) Eli, in my opinion, totally deserved to get murdered. You'll see exactly _how_ things went down in this final chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

The entire court room took in Imogen's terrified appearance as she continued to struggle with her story. Thankfully, Jay was Imogen's witness to the roofies. The real question was, who would confirm that Imogen was raped? By the time she went to get her genitals checked, she had healed up. It looked fishy to the jury, but in her heart, she knew what was true.

Harrison cleared his throat and stared Imogen down, waiting to see if she'd crack. "Who killed your husband, Mrs. Goldsworthy?"

Imogen looked out into the stands and locked eyes with Adam, Eli's best friend. He had fear and anxiety written all over his face. Bianca clutched his shaking hand and tried to hold in her tears. Imogen returned her gaze on the agitated lawyer and shook her head.

"I... I don't know," she lied, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Dammit, Mrs. Goldsworthy! I must have you know, if you _do not_ confess _exactly _what happened that night, everything is going to fall on your shoulders!" He screamed, causing her to jump. Imogen allowed her thoughts to linger off into the night of the club, and she couldn't help but to release a few sobs.

…

Many emotions floated throughout Imogen's body as she watched her husband, the one she loved _so_ much, giving the blonde his undivided attention. He had his hands all over her body, kissing her neck and groping her aggressively.

Imogen marched over to the two, ripping the blonde away from him by her hair. She cried out as Imogen pushed her off into some nearby dancers.

Eli grabbed Imogen's arm painfully and pulled her up against his chest, glaring down at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled. As Imogen looked up into his eyes, she finally came to the conclusion that this _wasn't _the man that she married. She struggled to shake her arm free, but she managed to wriggle out his grasp.

"Who is she?" was all Imogen could manage to get out. There was so much she wanted to say to him; so much she _needed _to say to him. She just didn't know how.

"None of your _damn _business!" He snapped, grabbing hold of her arm again. She knew that there would be a bruise for sure. She moaned in pain as he drug her toward the red door. _The VIP room, _she thought.

The guards immediately opened the door for them as Eli threw her inside. He locked the doors securely behind him. Imogen fell to the carpeted ground, reopening her busted lip. She began to sob as her face remained planted in the carpet.

Eli walked over and kicked at her stomach, causing her to arch her back in immense pain. Her face was visible to him by now, and he paused to take a good look at her.

"You look horrible," he whispered, grimacing. As he retreated his foot for another strike, she hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Stop! Please!" she cried, continuing to scream. He fell to his knees and covered her mouth with his hands with force, the blood from her lip smearing onto his hand.

"Shut the _fuck _up," he muttered, watching as her eyes began to roll back. He cautiously removed his hand from her mouth, watching as she lazily moved her head back and forth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she choked out, regaining her breathing. Eli opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced by two men stepping inside of the VIP room. He could have sworn that it was locked. It was none other than Fernando and Kyle.

"Oh, hey, look, Fernando! Our friend is back," Kyle laughed, walking over to Eli and Imogen. Fernando had a nasty smirk on his face, staring down at Imogen's body.

"She looks fucking gross," Fernando stated, looking at her bloody lip and numerous bruises.

"What did you do to her, man?" Kyle asked playfully, nudging Eli's shoulder. Eli stood to his feet and looked at the guys nervously.

"I, uh, taught her a lesson," Eli gulped, receiving chuckles from the guys. Imogen sobbed silently as she listened to her husbands words.

"You're learning more and more from us, pal. Would you like _us _to teach her another quick lesson?" Fernando offered. Imogen cringed as she realized what he meant.

"No! No, no, please, no!" Imogen sobbed, using all of her strength to push her body up in a sitting position. The guys stared down at her and laughed.

"What do you say, Eli? We have a sack with your name on it," Kyle suggested. Eli stared at Imogen, and remembered how angry she had made him that night. He honestly couldn't care less what they did to her at that point.

"Have at it," he muttered before walking to the door.

"No! Get off of me!" Imogen shouted as Kyle and Fernando took hold of her. "Eli, don't let them do this to me!"

Eli turned on his heel and glared at Imogen as the guys held her up.

"Why shouldn't I?" he questioned. She wailed and continued to try to wriggle out of their grasp.

"I love you," she moaned. "Please, help me. I love you, Eli!"

He laughed and shook his head, stepping out of the room. She gasped lightly as fresh tears welled in her eyes. She _hated _him. She absolutely hated him. He broke her heart for the _last _time.

"You're dead to me!" she shouted after him. "You hear me, you bastard? You're _dead_ to me!"

Fernando and Kyle grunted as they threw her body to the bed.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Let's have a little fun," Fernando whispered as he crawled onto the bed. Imogen scoffed and kicked him in his groin.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, pushing her body off of the bed. He wheezed as he held onto his front.

"Get her," Fernando whispered, biting his lip from the pain. Kyle made his way over to the other side of the bed where Imogen lay across the floor. She huffed and pulled the lamp down from the dresser, hitting Kyle in the head as he stooped down to attack her. He cried out painfully as he fell to the ground.

Imogen got to her feet slowly and stumbled out of the room, shooting past the guards. She ran and ran, exiting the club. She didn't stop to look at bodyguard Eric, or pay any attention to the worried clubbers as they looked after her.

When she reached a few blocks down, she stopped to take a breath. She bent over and clutched her knees, breathing heavily. She looked around and noticed how dark and creepy everything looked at night. She noticed a corner store at the end of the street, and pushed her feet forward until she was standing at the double doors.

She opened them and walked up to the counter, ringing the bell. A middle aged woman stepped from out of a back room and gasped when she saw Imogen. She must have looked like she came out of a horror movie. That's what she felt like.

"Dear, are you alright?" the woman asked, stepping from behind the counter and walking up to Imogen frantically. Imogen stared at the woman with a monotone face and swallowed.

"Can I use your phone?" she asked, willing herself not to cry.

"Of course," the woman said quickly, grabbing the cordless telephone from behind the counter. She handed it to Imogen with a concerned look. Imogen ignored the woman in front of her and dialed Bianca's number, her hands shaking. She put it up to her ear and waited impatiently as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Bianca," Imogen said shakily, alerting Bianca instantly.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked, sitting up in bed. Adam stirred in his sleep beside her as she switched on the light.

"I need you to come get me from the Hess station," Imogen said, feeling the tears spilling over her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Bianca asked, stepping out of bed. Imogen sniffed and shook her head, even though Bianca couldn't see her.

"No. Please hurry," she cried.

"I'm on my way," Bianca said frantically.

…

Imogen sat in the living room of Bianca's apartment as Adam and Bianca listened to the events of that night, and nights earlier.

"He let them _rape_ me. Look what he did to my face! God, I hate him! I hate him so much," Imogen cried, laying her head on Bianca's shoulder.

"I knew from the start that this guy was bad news. I'm so sorry, babe," Bianca soothed, rubbing her back. Adam stood over by the door, clutching his head in his hands.

"Ever since he started going to that club... he's been so different. He's even been treating _me_ like shit. I can't remember the last time me and him were on good terms," Adam said, staring at Imogen. Imogen lifted her head up and sniffed.

"He's different. He's _not_ the guy that I married... I want a divorce," she whispered. "I don't care if we just got married. I don't care how much it cost. I just want it to be over."

Imogen ripped the ring from her finger and threw it to the ground forcefully, fighting back her raging tears. As much as she tried to keep her mind off of the torturous events of that night, they just kept projecting through her memory. She was lucky that she had made it out in time.

"Where is he?" Adam asked, grabbing his coat from the rack. Imogen narrowed her eyes and swallowed.  
"I'm sure he's still at the club..." Imogen responded, standing to her feet. Bianca jumped to her feet, running over by Adam.

"Where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

"To go talk to Eli. No one does this to a woman; especially not that excuse of husband," Adam spat, grabbing his keys from the table. Bianca grabbed his hand, stopping him from making any further movement.

"This isn't your business, Adam. Just... just, stay here. Help me comfort Imogen," Bianca pleaded. She knew her boyfriend all too well; he was a fighter. Imogen walked over to the two and frowned.

"I'm going with you," she said, looking up at Adam. He sighed and nodded, opening the door.

"So you guys are just going to ignore me? That's cool too," Bianca said angrily. Adam turned around and grabbed Bianca's hand.

"Then come with us," he told her. She sighed heavily and looked between Imogen and Adam.

"I still don't understand why you're going in the first place!" Bianca screamed, her anger getting the best of her.

"I have some stuff I need to say to him. That's all, I swear! If I don't do it now, it'll never get done. You have to trust me on this," Adam said quietly. Bianca stared at him for a while before nodding and exiting the apartment.

They all walked out to the car, Imogen plopping in the back, Adam taking the drivers seat and Bianca relaxing in the passengers seat. He drove the short distance to the club and parked the car behind the building. He turned to Imogen and touched her knee comfortingly.

"You guys stay in the car. I'll be right back," Adam said before opening the door and exiting out. By Adam being Eli's best friend, he had a little pull at this club. He could get past the guards and into the club, convincing Eli to come outside and then... he'd let him have it.

Adam walked around the building until he stood at the front entrance, smiling up at bodyguard Eric. Eric smirked down at him and let him by, recognizing his face. Adam walked through the darkened club, listening as _Gimme by Donnis _blasted the club.

Adam looked around frantically until he spotted Eli get lap danced over in the corner, known as the _lounge. _Adam grimaced as he walked over to Eli, forcing himself to smile. Eli looked up from the red head who was grinding him, and frowned when he saw Adam. He gestured for the girl to give them some alone time, and she scoffed before walking off.

Adam stood in front of Eli and expanded his arms out for a bro hug. Eli pondered the thought and finally gave in, giving him a hug. Adam pulled away and forced himself to remain smiling, even though he wanted to bash his fucking face in.

"You look good!" Adam complimented.

"You too, bro!" Eli responded. Even though it's only been a few weeks since Eli and Adam had a real conversation, it still felt like a lifetime. Adam gulped and nodded, staring down at his feet.

"Let's go get some fresh air!" he said after a minute, returning his gaze on Eli. Eli shrugged and nodded, joining Eli out in front of the club. Adam slowly began walking toward the back of the club, being sure not to make it too obvious of where he was leading Eli.

"I miss the old times we had," Adam confessed, looking around at the dim lights that ghosted along the walls outside of the club. Eli pushed his hands into his pockets and walked in synch with Adam.

"Look... you've always been my best buddy. Things don't have to change, but this place," Eli said, motioning around the club area. "This is like my home. Here, I'm_ somebody._ I've finally managed to get somewhere in this place. I'm sorry if that's too much for you to keep up with."

Adam wanted to turn around and nail him in his jaw, but he refrained. They soon ended up behind the club, and Eli spotted the car. He narrowed his eyes, and could make out the figures of two girls in the car.

"Who the hell is that?" Eli said, stepping closer to the vehicle. Adam stiffened up as Eli continued to walk closer and closer. That's when Eli recognized the two girls. "Bianca and Imogen? What the _fuck _are they doing here?"

Eli turned to Adam, and the fiery glare instantly caught his eye.

"They rode with me... look, I came to talk to you-" Adam was silenced by Eli's fist colliding with his lip. Adam stumbled backward, processing the fact that he was just punched.

"Adam!" Bianca screamed as her and Imogen jumped out of the car.

"You think you're gonna try and trick me into some trap, Adam? Think again!" Eli spat before sending another blow to his cheek. This time, Adam fell to the ground. Bianca rushed over to the two and pushed Eli out of the way, hovering above Adam. She ran her fingers down his face, crying out.

Eli turned toward Imogen and she froze in place. He gave her a nasty smirk as he charged forward. Adam looked at them from the corner of his eye, and knew what was about to happen.

Eli ran up to Imogen and grabbed her bruised arm, wrapping his other hand around her neck. He pushed their bodies to the ground so that he was straddling her, using his other hand to choke her harder.

"Calling Adam and Bianca for help, now are we?" Eli asked, laughing dryly. "Say goodnight, baby."

Eli gritted his teeth as he choked harder, listening in joy as she gagged painfully. Adam stood to his feet and looked around for some sort of weapon; anything to get Eli off of her. He spotted a fire-safety ax hanging on the post, and ran over to fetch it. As soon as he had in his reach, he charged for Eli.

Bianca noticed, and cried out in fear. "Adam! Stop it! Adam!"

Just as Eli was about to choke the rest of the life out of Imogen, a deathly blow struck his head. He moaned slightly, falling to the ground with a thud.

Imogen gasped for air, feeling warm drops covering her face. She looked above her and noticed Adam holding an ax over his head.

…

Imogen's tear filled eyes found their way back to Harrison's and she nodded, folding her hands together on the podium.

"It was me. It was all me; I hit him in the head with the ax, okay?" Imogen said, causing a huge uproar in the court room.

"Objection!" Imogen's lawyer screamed, but he was silenced by the judge. Harrison sighed heavily and shook his head.

"It _couldn't_ have been you. Come on, Imogen. We all know that you didn't do this by yourself. Who helped you kill your husband?" Harrison asked, giving her _one _last chance to redeem herself. Imogen stole one last glance at Adam and nodded, licking the salty tears from her lips.

"It was me," she whispered, ignoring the future consequence that she would face. She just wanted it to all be over; it was killing her from the inside out. Nevertheless, what Adam did was to protect _her. _If she owed him anything, it was this.

"Looks like we have a confession," the judge declared, silencing the court room. The cries of Imogen's parents, along with Eli's parents rang in her ear.

At this point, she was done feeling sorry for herself. The unbelievable happened to her, and even though none of it was truly her fault, she wanted the maximum punishment. She wanted the death penalty; she wanted to escape from this world that did her so wrong in so little time. She wanted to be free again. There was no getting around it.

By the time sentencing was over, the outcome was as surprising to her as it was to everyone else in the court room. She was to spend 25 years in federal prison without parole, and then 5 years of community service after her sentence was up. Without a doubt, Imogen was expecting the death penalty. In one way or another, she was quite relieved that it _didn't_ have to come down to that.

…

Throughout the years of her sentence, visits, calls and gifts from her friends and family meant a lot to her. The prison cell that she shared with a girl named Rana wasn't as horrid as she imagined, and by the 5th year, she was quite used to it.

By her bed, she had numerous pictures of her family and friends, along with little pictures that her nephew sent her. She still had one picture within the others that meant a lot to her. One of her and Eli at the beach, the day they first met.

No matter what happened between them, and how much he changed for the bitter worse, Imogen was still in love with the Eli that _she _knew; the one that took her breath away. The one that held her when she was hurting, and comforted her with the utmost support. The one that kissed her like she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. She held onto that piece of him, which made living with his memory all the more easier.

**Author's Note: The endddd! Reviews? :) **


End file.
